The Autumn of Terror
by DeMoNic GigGleS
Summary: Year? 1888, Enemy? Jack the Ripper…who's a mutant! Everyone, while only have just met for the most part, must help each other if they are to track down this madman…before he takes his last victim in the form of one of their own…
1. Chapter one

Ok, this fic is set in 1888, the year of the Ripper.

The people on it are Jean, Scott, Rogue, the Prof., Logan, Kitty, Storm, Evan, B'Hood boys (Lance, Toad, Blob, Pietro) and…..Duncan, lol

****

The Autumn of Terror

By: ME I TELLS YA!!!! MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Lady Marrienne tittered behind her fan, which was very inappropriate for her dress, "I mean, **_really_**! Could you **_imagine_**! She had her throat **_slit_**! The poor thing, an unfortunate already, only to be **_butchered_** in such a way-"

"Marrienne, please! I've been having such a delightful time, I do not need to hear such things! They're not for a lady's ears, even if it's the talk of the _ton_."

Marrienne looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "Alright then, shall we talk of that handsome young Lord that keeps sending looks your way?"

She looked around before catching and composing herself, "Oh? I hadn't known he had arrived already-"

"Already? Darling, Lord Duncan of Errol has been here all evening! My…does that mean…oh dear, you must tell me! Who is it you fancy? That dashing young Lord Corwin? Or perhaps the dangerous rake Lord Mallory?"

She shook her head, "No one, I swear it! I just…didn't remember that Lord Duncan was here already, just a small slight, it is rather late you know-"

The room hushed for a moment, then went back to its murmured roar. Bits and pieces of many conversations could be heard from where the two women were standing, enjoying one of their first adult parties.

"…such a scandal! Both parents dead…"

"…a sailor! Really! Must be the mother's influence…"

"…the highest marks, I'm telling you! A relative genius…"

"…where did he get them, red spectacles, could you imagine!? I'm betting they're from the orient…look at the design!"

She blinked, only catching the last of what her companion had said…yes, those glasses were quite odd, but…they suited him.

"Yes, perhaps…but…they don't look bad on him, I believe that's all that matters."

Marrienne nodded, then smiled softly, "D'you think he'll talk to me? I know…I'm only the daughter of an Earl, but it's still rather high for him! Only a Baron, quite a waste really."

She smiled as well as she saw his brown/red head moving through the crowd, "If he has any taste, he will, Marri."

She giggled, then sighed looking at her companion, "Yes, I'm sure, especially standing to such a raving beauty! My brother still talks about you. It's rather annoying hearing such things from a fourteen-year old."

She rolled her eyes, thinking of young Andrew and his silly crush, "Well-"

"Good Evening, Ladies."

They both jumped and looked to their right, Marrienne coming to herself first, "Oh! Lord Tenwhestle, how good it is to see you again."

He smiled, glad that his glasses hid that his eyes were for only one girl there, "Hello to you too, Lady. And you as well…I believe I've forgotten your name, do forgive me."

She almost rolled her eyes…this sort of setting was not to her liking at all, what she wouldn't give to be back home right no in bed with a good book, "We only met last week, but yes, I shall forgive you. Lady Jean Greyson."

She held out her hand, which he promptly kissed, "Well, I must say it is an honor to be in your presence once again."

Marrienne almost laughed, not in the least bit bitter. Most of the men who look once at Jean and never at her again are only interested in her beauty…but this one, quite the genuine catch, but still…only a Baron.

Jean gave the barest hint of a smile, "And I as well, Lord-"

"Please, do call me Scott, my mother gave me it and I don't think it's a horrible name."

She laughed, which caught the attention of a Lord who had kept his eye on her from afar, "If you wish, Lord Scott-"

"My Lady, may I have this dance? Your card is not full, is it already?"

She rolled her eyes upward before turning towards Duncan, "No, it is not. And I'd be happy to dance."

Scott looked almost crushed as the heir to the Marquis of Haverston led her off to the floor. Marrienne, who he had met a few weeks before, patted his arm softly, "Don't feel bad, she isn't too fond of him."

Scott turned to her with a smirk and swept her off to the dance floor without asking, "I'm sure she's not, especially with that bloody twit of all people."

Marrienne tittered again, her fan long since lost, "Oh yes, I do know. But that title he has coming his way, quite the catch…"

Scott frowned as he saw the red head weave in and out of the crowd…always the damn titles….

Scott was just getting into his carriage when he heard from a ways off, "Scott!"

He turned around, motioning for his driver to wait, before spotting his favorite teacher, then going over to him, "Hello, Professor Xavier! What are you doing here? I thought you hated parties."

The Professor nodded with a smile, "Yes, I do, I just came to see how you were doing. I do only live next door."

Scott laughed, "Yes, I almost forgot, the humble Oxford Professor really an Earl. Not too many people actually believe that."

The Professor chuckled softly, "Yes, I know, perhaps it is because I forbid anyone to address me so…but Scott, how has everything been going…no accidents?"

Scott shook his head, "No, not at all. This new pair is really rather perfect. I still must sleep with a compress on, but other than that, there have been no problems. And how are you?"

The Professor didn't miss his rather quick change of subject, but allowed it, "Everything is quite alright. Evan has come along quite nicely with his studies. I know I can't do much for them, but a good education-"

The woman who the Professor has push him around laughed and patted his shoulder, "Professor, you have done more for us by setting us free than anything else."

Scott smiled at the statuesque white-haired African woman, "So sorry for ignoring you, Ororo, how is everything?"

Ororo never found being addressed by a Lord humbling, being a princess herself must be the reason, "Everything is fine. Well, everything that can be fine with trying to raise a fifteen-year old boy."

Scott nodded at the mention of her nephew, "And…how is he?"

Ororo smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about, "We've been coaching him through this. He's getting much better at controlling it."

Scott's driver made an impatient noise and he sighed, "Well, I must be off, business to attend to tomorrow, give him a hello for me, will you?"

The Professor and Ororo waved him good-bye before she wheeled him around back to his own home, where the laughter of all the freed slaves that he employed could be heard from outside. Ororo and Evan were the only…special ones he had happened upon.

As Manny, the only English servant attended to him as he prepared for bed left after his duties, Xavier stopped Ororo as she walked in front of his room, "Ororo?"

She opened the closed door to his room, she was already used to him knowing when she was near, "Yes, Professor?"

"I felt something tonight. There is a new one, close, they seem to already know what they are, but are holding it in."

She nodded, "I will put the word out, I shall know if anything…odd happens, we will find them, Professor."

"And the murders-"

"Yes! I shall get all the information for you, now get to bed!"

He nodded with a smile and settled back down against the pillows, hearing the door click in the dark.

She stumbled a bit as the three men who shoved her out of the pub laughed at the 'stupid boy who don't know nothin'. She rolled her eyes…can't even tell a boy from a girl, and it wasn't even like her disguise was all that clever! 

She pulled the cap down more over her red and white hair as she walked the dark back streets of Whitechapel. The three jackets she wore hid her young body from the lustful eyes of the scum that inhabited the streets at night, the baggy trousers hiding her shapely legs and bottom. The boots, were of a manly design, which she preferred actually.

She crossed her arms as she tried to think of a place to sleep. The Church wasn't open for a few more weeks after that bloody fire the Hood Boys had set because the priest wouldn't let them drink the holy water. 

She shook her head, her green eyes catching the light, becoming almost emerald. She really needed to decide, Scotland…England…or France? She could find work easy in all places…but here was the most profitable, and the most dangerous.

She stepped over a passed out drunk, then whatever he had thrown up on the way down, heading who knew where. Perhaps the Marleys were feeling guilty for all their sins and would be willing to give her shelter for the night…or she could just rent a room, but she didn't feel like spending the money.

She was walking in front of another of the many pubs in Whitechapel when three men fell out practically, blocking her way. She rolled her eyes, moving to walk past them when one of them, in his drunken state, let one of his sicker pleasures known to his two friends, who wouldn't remember it a'tall in the morning, "Would you look a' that? Qui'e the piece you are, laddie. Care to sit on Daddy's lap?"

She narrowed her eyes and tried to move past him again, but he stepped in her way, "Come now, sweets. You'll like it I promise."

Rogue slipped off one of her gloves and barely touched his bare chest, but he went down just the same. She felt a smidgen woozy from the alcohol in his body, but thanks to her practicing, she could just take him down for a few moments, plenty of time to disappear while his tow friends bitched and whined over his still form.

She slipped into the nearest alleyway and kept moving. She was just out of range so she could rest a bit when something red caught her eye, and she turned to look in one of the smaller, back ways.

She walked in, not the least bit scared of who was in the shadows, and walked only for a moment or two when the ground started to feel sticky, and her oversized shoes were getting a bit hard to pull off the ground, not to mention there was something rather foul down there too. She stepped into the circle of light from a hanging lamp, and gasped as the entire bottom of her shoes were crimson. She looked around, and gave a soft scream as she saw the body.

Her mind couldn't make sense out of anything other than raw red meat, before turning her head away too fast, her cap flying off, revealing what she was.

It was too much for him to refuse.

He grabbed her from behind, and held the knife to her neck. 

He was seconds from plunging the knife into her body when she reached behind her and briefly touched his face, then wrenching free. The visions of meat and blood screaming in her head as she ran away, before collapsing…in front of two very confused Bobbies.

Ok…..what you think? It's gonna be sick…twisted…with some humor and romance…good? Bad? TELL ME!!!!!!! ^_^


	2. Chapter two

Hey all! Thnx for the reviews! Love ya all!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

The Autumn of Terror

By: ME I TELLS YA!!!! MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

"Ah didn't do it! How many times do Ah have t' tell you that it wasn't me!? So let me leave already!"

Inspector Tremayne rubbed his temples again, "I never said you did do it, and I still have questions for you. I just want to know why you were there."

"Like Ah told you, Ah was running away from some guy who thought he could bugger me." 

(bugger means like, fuck or rape, ya know? ppl said it back then, lol)

He leveled his gaze on the boy….er, girl, "Did he know that you were female?"

She smirked, she did love this part of posing as a boy, "No, he didn't. He wanted to do me cuz Ah was a boy."

She almost laughed when the Inspector squirmed. Being a girl where she was made you appreciate strange things.

"Alright then…then how did you get away?"

"For the third time! Ah cut him, and then he ran off."

She probably would never know it, but one reason he was a good Inspector was that he could tell that when a person was lying, ever since he was a little boy. It wasn't an instinct or anything, he just **_knew_**, "I guess I'll take that for an answer, since I know you didn't do it."

"Thank you for finally believing me."

He cleared his throat, feeling the need to change the subject, "Well then…why do you have such a strange accent?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What does that have t' do with anything?"

He shrugged, then sighed when she remained silent, "I guess that is all I have to ask you. If you want, you can stay here…er…for the night."

She was about to decline, rudely I might add, when a bobby opened the door, looking rather flushed, "Sir! There is a man here for the boy. He says that he wont leave without him…"

Rogue almost laughed again, knowing exactly who it was, and knowing why the bobby was scared shitless, "Alright then, Ah guess Ah'll be going…"

The Inspector stood up when she did, "You may leave, but if I have any more questions-"

"Yeah, yeah, Ah know, you'll sic every bloody bobby on the streets after me."

He arched a brow, "You've done this before?"

She opened the door, which the bobby had closed hurriedly, then looked over her shoulder at him with a small smile, "Something like this."

The Inspector sat down with a hard sigh once she had left…how could anyone mistake that beauty for a boy he would never know…

(yeah, I think I'm gonna be doing each chapter in three parts…..I dunno, lol)

Jean sighed as the morning light hit her face, the damn light always woke her up. She sat up slowly, not wanting to meet the chilliness of the day yet. She looked to her right, and as usual, her maid was stoking the fire as much as she could, she hated the cold as well.

"Good morning Kitty."

The girl whipped around, making her ponytail bounce, "Oh! Like, good morning, Lady Jean! Would you like your breakfast now?"

Jane shook her head and sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, just Jean. And no, not right now."

Kitty shrugged, then turned back to her already huge fire, "I'd love to, but if your father ever heard me say that-"

Jean sighed, "Yes, I know, you'd be dismissed in a minute. I'm just glad he allowed me to keep you on, even knowing where you're from."

The girl laughed, "I know, isn't that, like, silly? Just because I'm from Wales he wanted me fired." (yeah…I'm making Welsh ppl sounds like they're from the valley….only cuz I'm half Welsh and I can!)

Jean shook her head at her father's silly prejudice, "Now that I think about it, I would like some breakfast."

Kitty turned around, the fire at a suitable level, "Alright, be right back!" She didn't ask what she wanted, she had the same thing every morning. Hot chocolate with biscuits and strawberry jam.

Kitty rushed down the steps, making sure she kept out of Lord Claemont's way, and went to pick up her breakfast tray. She waited while Cook made it up, and talked a bit with some of her favorite footmen, Andrew especially, those dreamy green eyes! She waved him goodbye as he went to accompany him on a trip to White's, then the tray was ready. (White's is a place where gentlemen, only, went to box, gamble, etc…no whoring though, lol, real place too!)

She smiled a thanks to the Cook as she went back to her work on lunch, and went to grab the tray. She reached for both handles…and her hands went right through them!

She gasped, snatching her hands back, and looked around quickly, sighing in immense relief when no one saw her. This was the third time this had happened! She had asked the priest, and he said that if she prayed extra hard it would go away, and it hasn't yet! 

She breathed deep for a few moments, then reached for the tray again, smiling when it was solid in her hands. She quickly brought it up the stairs, and placed it across Jean's blanket covered thighs, "Like, sorry for the wait! Cook had to find the last jar of strawberry jam, she's sending Maury to the market today to get more."

Jean smiled and took a sip of chocolate, "That's no problem. Have you heard anything about-"

Kitty grinned, "Well, I don't know if this is all true, you never know with like, the maids in the houses around here, but I heard that he's very much single!"

Jean smiled, then quickly smothered it, "That's good to know."

Kitty nodded, once again going to poke the fire…and she went right through the poker. She stifled a gasp, then closed her eyes for a moment, before trying again. She picked it up, then started to stab the fire, "Yeah, it's just too bad he's a Baron, you know? I mean, Lady Jean, I really don't think your father would…"

Jean smiled now, sadly, "I know, he'll think he's far too beneath me. I just hope he comes across him in White's and takes a liking to him. That's my only chance."

Kitty nodded, then turned to her with a curious look, "Well, have you even considered Lord Duncan? I mean, he's called on you at least four times this week! And you father likes him, I think."

Jean shrugged, sinking back against her pillows, "I don't know! I mean, he's handsome, wealthy, and going to be a Marquis, but…Scott makes me smile."

Kitty arched a brow with a grin, "Scott is it?"

Jean blushed, "He asked me to call him that!"

"Uh huh…and is it **_proper_** for a lady to do so?" 

Jean threw one of her any pillows at her maid, who shrieked in laughter…but it didn't hit her…it landed right in the fire.

Jean gaped at her, then nearly threw the tray out of her way and to get to her. Kitty stood there, eyes clenched before turning those big blue eyes at Jean, "I…I didn't mean to! I…it started a few weeks ago…I'm so sorry!" Kitty fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Jean couldn't speak. She fell to her knees too, and in an act that freaked the girl out more, wrapped her arms around Kitty. She struggled against her, knowing what would happen if someone walked in, but soon just started sobbing again.

Jean knew she should tell her….but she was still too scared of it herself…

Rogue grinned up at him as he finished his pacing and looked up, "How long did you argue with the guy at the desk before they came t' get me?"

He shrugged, "About an hour."

She rolled her eyes, and when he started off, she was quick to follow, "So, why are you in town again?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well…no, just call me curious."

"Ok, Curious."

She slanted him a glance, "Not what Ah meant, Logan."

He nodded, and she sighed, "C'mon, tell me."

"I heard my nephew was in town again."

"Sorry, but Ah haven't heard of any Dominic Macleod comin' into town."

He looked down at her, "He's not going by Dominic anymore."

Rogue laughed, "And what is he going by then?"

Logan sighed, "I don't know."

She laughed again, making him grunt, and she knew that was a clue to shut up.

"All I know is that he's back in London, and he's hooked himself up with some gang. I came looking for you because you would know who was who, when I found out you had been taken to the police station."

She nodded, "Yeah, Ah was."

Logan motioned her stop for a moment, then went into a small, out of the way bakery and bought them a few bags of breakfast pastries, when he came back out he handed nearly half to her, "You wanna talk about it?"

She was the only one Logan would ask that too…maybe cuz she was a girl, "No, Ah don't."

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you"

She gave him a look as she bit into a pastry which he took as a no.

"Ah don't get caught."

"I know you don't, I'm the one that taught you, remember?"

She nodded with a smile, "And…my problem actually has been helping me out. Being able to knock anyone out just by barely touching them is really handy sometimes."

Logan nodded, not letting how bad he felt for her show in his face, "You know, you can always come back-"

She held up a hand, "Ah know what you're going to say. And the answer in no."

He shrugged, polishing off the last of his pastries, "You sure now?"

She nodded, and he left it at that. "You don't need anything, do you?"

She shook her head, finishing hers off as well, "No, Ah'm fine. Ah've got nearly fifty pounds saved up. If anything bad happens, Ah'll be able to get out of here and find you, don't worry about me."

"I can't really help it you know." 

He said it so grudgingly that she smiled up at him, "Ah know, Ah know, you loooove me."

He looked around with a growl before cuffing her gently on the side of the head, "Knock it off will ya? Aren't you supposed to be a boy anyway?"

She adjusted her cap, looking around, making sure no one heard that, "Yeah, Ah am. So don't go around sayin' shit like that!"

He raised a brow at her, making her mumble, "Sorry…"

One thing he did teach her, ladies didn't swear.

She snorted in her head, _'Like Ah'm a lady…'_

Ok…..what ya tink? ^-^


	3. Chapter three

Awwwwww……you guys so rock!

And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while….friend had boy trouble *sigh* and of course, I had to help, lol.

****

The Autumn of Terror

By: ME I TELLS YA!!!! MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Scott sighed, but still smiled when Ororo arched a brow at him, "No, really, I'm fine."

The Professor chuckled, "Do you actually expect me to believe that?"

He smiled again, "No, I suppose not, It's just-" He stopped at that, hearing a familiar laugh.

He twisted in his seat, frowning as the object of his self-torture rode right by him with her friend Marrienne…and him. He ducked farther into the conveyance, banging his head back against the wooden wall above the cushioned seat. 

Ororo grinned, "Something…bothering you now?"

He groaned, not the least bit embarrassed of how he was acting, "Does it look like it?"

The Professor leaned over as much as he could, seeing the back of the girl's head and frowned, "Scott, have you known that girl for long?"

"The red-head?"

He nodded, and Scott sighed, "Well, no, not really. We were only introduced a little while ago-"

"But you have been stealing glances at her for months?" Ororo laughed again when he blushed.

Xavier smiled softly, "Now, now Ororo, be nice to the boy. But…have you noticed anything…odd about her?"

He knew exactly what he was hinting to, "You mean she…"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm fairly certain. She seems normal enough, however, I cannot pick up on her surface thoughts as easily as normal people, I have to try a bit harder."

Scott wasn't sure he was ecstatic, or worried, "So…she's psychic?"

"I believe so. Or at least has some sort of mental ability."

Scott nodded, peeking back outside…only to see Jean and her two companions heading their way, "Well, I think you have a chance to test out your theory, Professor."

Marrienne was actually the one to approach the wide opening of the carriage, "Lord Tenwhestle! How good it is to see you!"

Ororo knew the drill, she stayed where she sat, letting the Professor move forward on his own, partially blocking their view of her. Scott noticed that and frowned, before turning a blinding smile on Marrienne, "It's very good to see you as well, Lady Marrienne, I hope everything fares well with you?"

She nodded, smiling widely, before remembering that she had…an ulterior motive, "Oh! And you do remember Lady Jean and, you have met Lord Errol, haven't you?"

Duncan flashed him a cold smile at best, but Scott kept the charm up, "Yes, I have had that…pleasure." Only the Professor caught his slight hesitation, making him chuckle, and Duncan to look at him with dark eyes. Marrienne didn't notice, or chose not to, "And who might this be?"

Scott was about to introduce him as his professor, however, he had different plans, "Do forgive Scott, must have been distracted." He also didn't miss the slight blush that young Lady Jean let slip, "I am the Earl of Withington, Professor Charles Xavier."

Duncan puffed his chest out, glad to know he would be, technically, the highest rank, "And I am The Right Honble. The Earl of Errol."

Xavier didn't miss, once again, that the boy seemed a little too cocky for someone who had yet to even inherit, "An honor to meet you, Lord Errol, and you are?"

The girl in question looked away. Scott frowned, something seemed to be troubling her…"I'm sorry. I'm Lady Jean Greyson."

Xavier nodded, now having all the proof he needed, "It was delightful to make all of your acquaintances, however, I believe we are late for an appointment?"

Scott arched a brow, then 'remembered', "Oh, yes, I'm afraid we are, do forgive us for leaving so soon."

Marrienne quickly did so, while Duncan mumbled one as well, however, Jean was silent.

Scott snatched up the opportunity to address her, "And you, my Lady?"

She smiled then, looking at him, "It seems you've made it a habit of asking for my forgiveness, but yes, I do."

Scott wished she had answered a different question with, I do, "My thanks, and I wish you all a good day."

The professor did as well, and they were gone. Xavier moved back into his seat, "I'm very certain of it. I should arrange an appointment with her father."

Rogue sighed and side stepped a still passed out body of some sailor. She had done remarkably well for herself, especially for the morning. She had lifted nearly five pounds from a Bug hunter, one of the many types of thieves who preyed strictly on drunks that wandered around at night. It wasn't technically stealing, since it was stolen in the first place.

She was just about to round one of the many streets when she heard the clipped voice of a bobby…looking for a boy with red and white hair…

She dove for the nearest alcove, letting the three men pass when they finally got near her, then let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding and took off her cap. She pulled her hair high so the majority of it stayed in the cap, only a wisp or two of red hair escaped her notice. She looked out, seeing the coast was clear, and headed right for the next alley. She needed to stay off the main streets for today, maybe that Inspector would get fed up and call off his dogs. 

She walked slowly, making sure she could hear if someone was coming, then groaned. A telltale unnatural breeze had nearly blown her cap off.

"How's it goin', cross-dresser? Got into trouble with the police have we?"

She rolled her eyes, turning around to see a grinning Pietro, and one of his little gang members, Fred, running to catch up.

"Ah'm not in any trouble. They just are lookin' for me t' help in a murder case."

Pietro arched a silver brow, "So what, you're a pick pocket, **_and _**a murderer?"

"For cryin' out loud, Ah didn't kill anyone! Ah got this all morning from that pig headed Inspector, Ah don't need to hear it from the big, bad Hood Boys either." She said it with such sarcasm Pietro's ears turned a little bit pink. 

"Watch what you say, man!" This from Fred…not the brightest one in the bunch, he still had yet to figure out she was a girl, even though Pietro and that little worm Toad saw it in an instant.

She rolled her eyes again, they made her do that a lot, "What're you gonna do, hit me?" She pointed to her cheek with a gloved hand, "Ah dare you."

Fred was just about to, but Pietro grabbed his arms, "Think about it, stupid!"

He did, then backed up a step, "You…you were trying to get me!"

She shrugged, "It was worth a shot, at least it would keep ya quiet while Ah got yer motor-mouth friend to leave me be!"

Pietro narrowed his eyes, "Watch your mouth, Rogue. Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Crumple on the ground like the last time y'all messed with me?"

Fred laughed, conveniently forgetting that by that time, he was sleeping like a baby. 

Pietro took a step near her, when Toad hopped, literally around the corner, "What's goin' on, yo?"

Pietro rolled his eyes at his strange use of the language. It wasn't even his first language and he still spoke it better than he did, "Nothing. Where's newbie?"

Rogue arched a brow, "What, y'all takin' in new members? But yer doin' so well right now!"

Fred missed the thick sarcasm, "Yeah, we know, but we thought he'd make a nice addition to the gang."

Toad tilted his funny little head to the side, "What are you doin' here? Aren't the Queens pet monkey's lookin' for you?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, but Ah didn't do anything, they want me for help in a case."

"What, you kill someone?"

She looked up, as if asking for help but knew better than to not bother, "No, Ah didn't! Ah just, well, saw the body."

Toad's eyes got big, and was about to demand all the gory details when someone stumbled into the alleyway. He didn't notice the new person in his little group at first, "Hey, you little dick! You ditched me!" He picked Toad up by his less than savory coat and shook him a bit.

"Hey! Sorry yo! Thought you were right behind me." He laughed thinly, and the guy put him down with a frown.

Pietro smirked, now the girl would learn that messing with the Hood Boys meant trouble! "This is the one I told you about, Lance."

The guy turned away from Toad, now noticing the small scruffy looking guy a little away from Pietro, "Yeah?"

Pietro nodded and moved out of the way. Lance walked right up to him, and narrowed his eyes when the guy didn't look up at him all scared like he should have, "Ah, too much of a coward to look me in the face, I'll just take care of you quick then."

The guys shoulders started to tremble, which made Lance groan and grab a hold of his upper arms, "Aww, don't cry, at least have **_some_** pride will ya? I really hate having to beat down a crying guy."

Lance's eyes widened in horror as the guy looked up at him, and familiar green, green eyes laughed up at him as she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, "Oh Ah don't know about that, **_Lance_**, but don't ya think yer Uncle Logan might be a little mad with ya? He **_is_** in London lookin' for ya."

Lance shoved her away from him, looking to the three guys in his new little gang, who were looking at him in total confusion, "You mean, **_this_** is the **_guy_** you've been messing with?! Are you **_nuts_**!?!"

Pietro nodded, not sure where this was going, "Yeah, didn't tell you the whole thing in case you'd wimp out…and how the hell do **_you_** know her?"

Fred frowned, "Her?"

Rogue answered for him, grinning, "Why, Ah'm his adopted cousin! You do know his Uncle Logan, do ya?"

Pietro turned wide, scared shitless eyes on Lance, "You…mean the guy looking for you…is like…her **_Dad_**?!?"

Lance nodded, rubbing the back of his head through his thick brown hair, "Uh…yeah."

Pietro glared at Rogue, "And you just had to neglect to mention that your Dad would kill us for the fun of it!?"

Both Lance and Rogue frowned, "**_Hey_**!"

Rogue shot Lance a look, "And he's not mah Dad."

Lance shot her one back, "And he's not some psycho killer, he's just…thorough."

Pietro was about to be all over that when a dark, gruff voice called out, "Don't say that just yet, Dominic, I might just prove him right."

MOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter four

Dudes!!! Soooo sorry I took forever and a day! But I must say, I read the previous chapters to refresh my memory, and this is one hell of a well-written fic if I do say so myself, lol.

****

The Autumn of Terror

By: ME I TELLS YA!!!! MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Pietro looked towards the entrance of the alley they were in and gulped. Fred and Toad had similar reactions, but Lance's, or Dominic's was fifty times worse. His entire insides were a-quiver, but he put on what he hoped was a brave face. 

He squared his shoulders and looked to his uncle, leaning against the brick, grimy wall with his arms crossed, "H-hello, Uncle."

His lips quirked for a moment before they set in a grim line again. The other three boys might have thought it was an annoyed tick that hinted at their soon demise, but Rogue knew it meant that he was amused by their fear, she personally was grinning ear to ear. It was good for these morons to be taken down a peg. 

"Good t' see you again…Lance is it?"

He winced, "Now, I can explain-"

"Don't waste your breath," He looked up at him, his eyes inscrutable, "Explain to your mother, kid. She's the nervous wreck thinking about what horrible thing could have befallen her precious little Nicky."

Blob and Toad forgot heir fear and they snickered at Lance, earning them a scowl from him. Pietro kept his eyes glued to Logan though. Lance had told him plenty of what the guy was like, and he had no intention of giving him the upper hand. Lance had told him how he was…different, and it didn't impress him in the least. He could still run circles around him, literally.

Lance turned back to his uncle, and he felt a jolt of fear again, but he was still determined to take whatever punishment he was to get like a man…only if he couldn't get out of it first. "**_Nothing_** has 'befallen' me. And I'm not going back!"

Logan did break into a chilling smile now, one that Rogue knew well, "Really."

Now Lance gulped…so much for getting out of it, "Geez, Logan! Can't you just tell them I'm all right, and that I'm a man now! I don't need to be dragged home every time I feel like going off! I **_do_** plan on coming home eventually."

Toad frowned, looking up at Rogue, "How many times has he been dragged back by the hair, yo?"

"Hmmm…" She tapped her chin with her forefinger, "This would be the…sixth time."

Toad and Blob, who had been paying attention for once, burst out laughing, drawing the gaze of Pietro, Lance, and a look from Logan.

Toad fell on his butt, pointing at Lance, who's face grew darker and darker, "Six…Sixth time, man?! You gotta be kiddin' me! What kind of a momma's boy puts gets…" He couldn't go on, holding his stomach and rolling around in laughter.

Blob couldn't finish he sentence, he was already hiccuping and crying from it. Pietro did chuckle though, "Sixth? And I thought you said you were tough, that's pretty sad."

Lance grit his teeth, turning on Pietro, and turning his back on his uncle at the same time, "**_Shut up_**! You don't know what he's like! He tracked me halfway through France last year! He doesn't give up!"

"And I thought I taught you better than to turn your back on me." Lance had only a moment to stiffen his body before Logan's steely arm came around his neck from behind, putting enough pressure to subdue, but not choke. 

Pietro sneered at him, "What, you actually think we'll let you take him out of here?"

Toad and Blob shut up at his icy tone, standing up and flanking him on each side. Logan would have laughed in a different situation, they made one hell of a pathetic looking group, ragged as they were, "And I take it you're going to stop me?"

Logan looked past them to see Rogue slipping off her gloves. He would never tell the girl, but she did help him get out of sticky situations more than she knew. He didn't want to think about explaining why he had skewered three little kids to Dominic's mother, Maggie. 

Pietro, oblivious to what was going on behind him, smirked, "That's right, we're the Hood Boys, and no inflated ego-maniac is going to shanghai one of our members! Right boys?"

He waited a second then frowned…why weren't they agreeing with him in the chorus they practiced? He quickly looked behind his shoulder, giving away his ability to Logan's keen eyes, then whipped around fully, his mouth open in shock. 

Toad and Blob were sound asleep on the ground, and that…that…**_girl_** was smiling at him just a step away from him, with those damn gloves off. He took a step towards her, many foul expletives fighting to be screamed on the tip of his tongue, but he forgot what else she could do. She neatly used both Toad's quick reflexes and Bob's strength to turn him around, wrap one arm around his middle, and hold her hand to his neck just a hairsbreadth away, "You were sayin'?"

He knew that she would feel any attempt to utilize his speed to get away and drain him before he could so he kept still. Before he could say anything, Logan chuckled, letting go of his nephew, "See what you gone and made us do? Now I'm gonna tell ya how it's gonna be. I'm gonna take him out of here, and you aren't going to follow us. Don't think your speed will help ya in that, I'll know if you're there."

Pietro arched a brow, "You're not going to kill me?"

Logan chuckled, keeping one eye on Dominic…or Lance as he was calling himself now, who was just standing next to him pouting, "Of course not. I don't make a habit of killing children."

Pietro choked at the word 'children', but wisely kept his mouth shut. He didn't have a chance to say anything else after Logan nodded to Rogue, who quickly took care of that last loose end. She stepped over his sleeping body and looked up at Lance, "Quiet?"

Lance looked down at his used-to-be gang members and sighed, "Yeah, I'll go quietly." That didn't mean he didn't plan on escaping first chance he got, but he knew that **_he_** knew that…damn relatives….

Scott sighed and waited for his fellow students to file out before he approached the Professor's desk. He didn't have any other classes for the rest of the day, and he knew that the Professor needed to speak to him…he had been startled out of his note taking in the middle of the lecture by his voice in his head. Some things you never got used to completely.

He smoothed down his breeches as he stood up and approached the desk, Ororo would be here soon to help the Professor home, "You wished to speak to me, Professor?"

He nodded, keeping himself from smiling as he remembered how he had jumped almost out of his seat when he spoke in his mind, "Yes, I did. I don't believe a meeting with Lady Jean's father will be a good idea. I happened by him on one of my rare trips to White's, and from what I could detect, he would not be at all receptive at the idea of his daughter being…different. However, I'm thinking of planning an intimate lunch party with her on the guest list, and of course, yourself, so we might be able to feel out how she would feel to my help in this point of her life." He stopped, his eyes flitting to the door, alerting Scott that someone was near, and he wouldn't have done so had it been only Ororo. 

The door opened slowly, a small, bookish looking man peeking in before hesitantly smiling at them, "So…so s-sorry, Professor Xavier…if I'm interrupting-"

He shook his head, smiling softly, "Heavens no, Professor Rasmussen. We were just finishing up here." He looked up at Scott, "May I present Professor Armand Rasmussen, Lord Tremayne."

He went into a shaky bow, but Scott shook his head and extended his hand to him, "Please, formalities have no place in a classroom, Professor. I go by Scott Summers here, my title should be left outside, along with the rest of the world that would distract me from my studies."

Xavier smiled for a moment in approval, he was truly an amazing pupil. 

Professor Rasmussen looked at his hand in shock, but took it, albeit wary, "That-that is a very mature assessment, Mr. Summers, but I'm afraid it might take me awhile to ever call a member of the gentry by his Christian name."

Professor Xavier nodded, "Yes, Professor Rasmussen…however, Scott has many…things in common with the two of us…"

The timid man's eyes flew to Scott's face for the first time, instantly realizing the implications of his spectacles, "You…he's…"

Professor Xavier held up his hand, "Yes, he also has a gift like us, he-"

Rasmussen's eyes narrowed and he gave Professor Xavier an out of character chilling look, "They are not gifts, they are out curse…my business can wait until tomorrow." With that he left with no other formal preamble.

Scott raised a brow to his teacher, who only sighed, "Armand's…gift is instead beneficial to him in some way, is rather harmful to himself. It manifested in his early twenties, or became apparent then, that his blood had high levels of a metallic element that has slowly begun to erode his very insides, hence his jitteriness. He has slight nerve damage from being unable to treat it for too long, but once he turned 30, he was able to figure a way to treat himself through numerous blood transfusions. Mostly pig's blood from what I can tell, with needed minerals to make it compatible with himself."

Scott gaped at him, "Is that even possible?"

He nodded, "Yes, and has been working for him for the last ten years. Understandably, he does not see what we are in a good light."

Scott looked to the door where he had left only moments before, and understood, "Understandably."

Sooooooo sorry!!! I could only get like…..two parts in….next chapter, more murders, and like, a party!


	5. sorry everyone

Ok, I know I haven't updated all my fics in like…years, and I'm sorry. Writer's block, busy schedule…it just aint happening. So, if anyone would like, I'd like to give these fics to anyone who wants to finish them. Hell, no one may want to, but if someone wants to keep the stories going, I'll be happy to hand'em over so the people who started reading them can finish them.

Just message me if you want this fic, or any of the others I've written, and really, I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting for such a godawful long time.


End file.
